Decisions
by EQJS
Summary: Ron is in with the wrong people. His only way out is to destory the life that he has come to love and cherish. How will the trio make it through this one? Takes place after DH but not completely compliant. Ron/Luna, Harry/Hermione
1. Prologue: A Plea and an Answer

Prologue:

The tang of blood was something that he could never quite stomach. A slow, dizzying ascent into consciousness let him know that he was currently being bombarded with said taste. Before he was aware of his actions he half wretched, half coughed up the substance.

"Ooo look here Tom, I think he's coming around!" A voice slyly commented to his right. He could feel blood dripping out of his mouth but when he made a move to remove it he realized his arms wouldn't cooperate. Confused, he tried to move the rest of his body and realized that he was paralyzed from the shoulders down. Panic consumed him as he made every effort to move his arms and found that they would not respond.

"Uh-oh look at that poor little face all screwed up, must be figurin' out he ain't at home," A different voice said to his left. This one was laced with a thick Cockney accent. For a moment, he wasn't sure if he'd even heard him correctly at all. With a great effort he managed to open his eyes. His eyelids felt heavy and he blinked several times to get them to function somewhat properly. By perhaps the tenth or twelfth blink, he found that only one eye was really blinking, the left eye moving painfully in the right motions without the same results. He looked desperately around him trying to find a source to the voices he'd heard but a turn in both directions yielded nothing but darkness. A dull white light flickered on above his head a few times before staying lit. He winced immediately and tried to move his head away from the light but found that it was useless.

"Well here we are…again," a third voice drawled. This voice had a deep, rolling quality and a strong American accent.

"W…what…who," he started several times but each time cut off due to either pain or coughing. The voice chuckled softly.

"How many Americans do you know?"

"Jack…" he replied almost hysterically.

"I'm glad you remember me Ron, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten who I was." Jack walked closer into Ron's line of vision. Ron visibly gulped at Jack's outline in the faint light.

"Do you remember what I look like?" he continued.

"J-Jack of of –c-course I reme-rember what y-you look li-like," Ron stuttered.

"Are you sure Ronny? Here let me refresh your memory." Ron closed his eyes, bracing for a hit.

"Don't shut your eyes at _me_ boy!" Jack hissed. Ron opened his eyes to see Jack's smirking face seemingly floating in front of him. He could smell Jack's cologne, leathery and spicy, which spoke of wealth and mystery. Mystery spoke of secrecy and that was Jack's essence. He could feel his pulse rise as Jack looked him directly in the eyes, cold black eyes so dark they looked blue. A navy line raced around each iris daring Ron to look away. Jack leaned in closer then stood again, his face now partially covered by the shadows.

"Remember me now Ronny?" he asked quietly. Ron nodded weakly.

"I thought you might. How could you forget dear old Jack? I sure didn't forget you."

"Jack I-I was actually c-coming to see you in a f-few days," Ron replied hastily. Jack bowed his head the smile never leaving.

"Do you know why you're here?" Ron attempted to answer but felt more blood go down his throat and began to gag. Four heavy handed slaps were administered to his back. He tried to jump forward as he felt the pain there sharpen and burn but he was paralyzed. He gasped and groaned softly as another rivet of blood dribbled out of the side of his mouth and down his chin. Jack's dark hand reached for Ron's bloodied chin and almost tenderly stroked at the blood with his thumb.

"My dear boy," he began, "you have made me a bit unhappy this month." Ron could feel the grip on his chin tightening. "First, you were late with your regular payment. You begged me 'Jack, Jack please just give me a little more time!' and what did I do? I gave you three days! Do you know how long that is in my line of work?" He ground out his grip threatening the rip the skin off of Ron's chin. Ron tried desperately not to cry out in order to save the vestiges of his pride. Jack jerked his hand away taking the tip of Ron's chin with him. Ron gasped loudly and before he had time to really react, Jacks hand was gripping him by the jaw.

"So you brought me what I wanted at the very end of the third day. I told you not to let it become a habit and you assured me that it wouldn't. The next week you owed me a few items. You only gave me half of them when I came to collect. And you begged 'Jack, Jack please just give me a little more time!' So I said why not it's been a good day and gave you two days. At the end of the second day you brought me what I wanted. I told you _never_ to be late again and you promised that you wouldn't. Yet here we are again, you very late and me not very happy." He finished his tirade quietly. His grip on Ron's jaw tightened as he leaned into his face.

"You will bring me what I want and you will _not_ be late again." He ground out dangerously before he cracked Ron's jaw on the left side. Ron screamed out and nearly choked on his own blood. Jack sighed as Ron's blood crept onto his hand. Gently he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood from his hand, then placed the handkerchief in Ron's lap.

"Now, let's talk business." Ron's head swam as he let the pain overwhelm his senses. A sharp slap yanked him back to reality.

"We weren't finished Ronny. Now, you owe me 50,000 Galleons, 6 Angels Hairs, and four kilos of Dust. They were due today at noon. You are already ten hours late. What do you have to show for it?" Jack crossed his arms and sat in a chair across from Ron. Ron had only been this legitimately scared a few times in his life. One of them had been in the Forbidden Forest in second year with the spiders. The other had been when he'd gone with Harry and Hermione into the Final Battle. The rest were after school, the things that had shaped him into the man he was now. Swallowing the cough that was about to escape he looked pointedly at Jack and found that he couldn't look at him without shaking.

"I have," he paused. What did he have? He had something but was it enough to get him out of this alive, and better yet alive and not permanently damaged? This thought brought his jaw into sharp focus and he clenched his eyes shut to avoid screaming again. He swallowed and began again.

"I have 40,000 Galleons with me and one kilo of Dust." He murmured. He hadn't realized it was so difficult to talk with only half of your jaw in good working order.

"Where's the money?" Jack asked unperturbed.

"Pocket," Ron ground out. Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes and he focused heavily on not letting them fall. A different hand came into Ron's line of vision and jerked him up. Small brown eyes looked menacingly down at him and a muscular, square jaw seemed to be working up a deep grudge in the grinding of its teeth.

"Which pocket?" The man growled. Ron recognized this man as the possessor of the earlier Cockney accent that had assaulted his ears.

"L-left front," Ron whispered. The man reached down and snatched the small box from Ron's front left pocket. He then forcefully slammed Ron's body back into the chair. The box was dutifully dropped into Jack's waiting hand.

"Thank you Tom. Now is this kilo in here too?"

"Y-yea," Ron whispered.

"You look confused, boy. What's wrong with you?" Jack smiled knowingly as he took in Ron's raised eyebrows. "Ah, you want to know why you can't move but are not stiff and you are not bound." Jack laughed at Ron's surprised face, or at least, he assumed it was surprise. Ron's face was rather swollen and dark from bruising. "That will be my secret."

Jack then opened the box and saw the collection of tiny gold coins sitting in neat stacks. On the side he saw a tiny bag of Dust. Jack shut the box and placed it in his inner jacket pocket. They sat in silence for a few minutes. The gentle dripping of an old pipe echoed through the room they were in. Ron desperately tried to figure out where he was being held. He repressed a shutter when he heard shuffling above and around him as he assumed that rats were running rampant. He was brought from his musings as he heard a deep sigh.

"Oh Ronny my boy, I hate to do this to you, but I feel that I must. You have disrespected me more times then most people have and gotten away with it without anything but a few light reminders and some words." Here Ron snorted in his head. He remembered the light reminders: a small attack in an alley way, his car being thrashed with a bat, a broken nose, and a broken leg. Yes these reminders were very light.

"Now here we are again. You don't have what I want and I had to _retrieve_ you, but most importantly you admitted to me that you were going to come and find me in a few days; a few days after your deadline, like it was nothing. I can't have this." He got up from the chair and stood in front of Ron. His gaze traveled onto Ron's frightened face.

"Sorry it had to be this way Ronny. I like you, you got spunk! You turned all sorts of fun when we visited you at work…and your house. Oh well, que sera? Tom, Frank, let him know how much he's worth to me right now." Jack walked away into the shadows and Frank and Tom replaced him.

"Don't forget to scream Ron." Tom growled. Ron felt the left side of his jaw snap completely as Tom punched him. Jack sauntered away from the noise and answered his buzzing cell. His constant smirk grew wider as he hung up. Quickly, he walked back to the violence.

"Easy Frank, I think I found a use for dear old Ron." Frank, a rather wiry looking young man, stopped his fist mid swing and straightened up. Tom let go of Ron's collar. They watched as he slumped to the floor heavily. Ron laid on the floor gasping for air and sputtering blood wondering how he managed to get himself in these messes. He found that he still could not move his limbs and grew extremely frustrated.

"Frank…" Jack started. Frank quickly flipped Ron onto his back. Ron saw stars for a moment as his head smacked the cement below him.

"…thank you. Ron I'm still not finished being angry with you but I think I found a way for you and your family to live." Ron's eyes widened as far as he could make them since they were both beginning to swell shut.

"Family?" he gurgled through the side of his mouth.

"What, did you think that we would just let them live in peace without daddy? Don't you think they would start looking and digging? Wouldn't the Ministry get involved? Don't you think sister Ginny and brother Charlie would get personally involved? Friends Hermione Granger and Harry fucking POTTER!" Ron blanched. He hadn't been prepared for the onslaught of information that Jack had just presented.

"…my…"

"Yes boy, I know everything about you. I know more than you can possibly imagine and you would be lucky if I killed you tonight; however, you have finally run out of luck. You owe me Ronny. I'm down 10,000 Galleons, 3 kilos of Dust and I do not see one Angel's Hair in my hand. When can I get those?"

"Jack…"

"I know. 'Jack, Jack please just give me a little more time!' The answer is no. There is no more time. I have things to do and cannot waste my time waiting on you to get it together!" Jack kicked Ron in the ribs. He took a calming breath and continued his speech. "I have a new assignment for you. A few friends have phoned in a favor. I like my friends Ronny, you know that. The question is, do you like yours?" Ron's blood ran cold. The question was obviously loaded but he couldn't or didn't want to understand the double meaning. He watched Jack's fox-like face get closer to his own.

"Ron, do you want to live?" Ron nodded slightly.

"Do you want mommy and daddy to live?" Again he nodded as much as his neck would allow.

"How about the wife and babies?" Ron closed his eyes and grounded out a yes.

"But you still like your friends? You can't have it all Ron. I will let you go from my service and even let everyone in your family live without so much as a harsh word from me against them if you manage to do this one thing for me. Will you do it?"

Ron didn't know how to answer. His family was his life and he knew without them he would die too, but his friends were family too. He couldn't live without them either and he knew that a decision one way or another was going to have equally painful consequences.

"Ron, I have places to be," Jack taunted. Ron closed his eyes willing the tears to stay. He would let his wife live. He would make sure his children would be wont for nothing.

"Yes." Jack smiled broadly.

"You will find me in three months. In that time I want Hermione Granger erased from this planet…"Ron knew that Jack was still talking but he couldn't hear it over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. The tears that had threatened to fall earlier were now leaking endlessly out of his eyes. The salt stung the numerous cuts on his face even though he was lying down.

"Got it Ronny boy?" Ron turned his gaze back to Jack's torso. Jack leaned down so Ron could see into his hypnotic eyes.

"No one will trace this to me. She will be gone in three months. This _will_ be done Ron or you, or most importantly your children, will regret it everyday of your miserable life." He reached down and patted Ron's face with his hand.

"Now, Frank and Tom here will help you get home safely. See you in three months." He turned and left the other three men.

"Why don't you boys help Ronny loosen up, he's had a hard day today." Jack called out as he disappeared into the darkness. Ron looked straight up at the ceiling.

"Oh Hermione," he agonized, "I'm so sorry."

"Quit your blubbering, idiot." Frank snapped. "Let's go Tom."

"Right. Good night Ronny!" Ron watched the massive fist crash into his head and he gratefully embraced the darkness.

* * *

**Oh gosh, first attempt at HP fanfic. This could get ugly folks, but I will try to stick with it! This is also a response to a plot bunny challenge thing on . I'll try to find the author and make a link but this was a while ago. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: Another Day in the Office

Ch. 1

"Oh yes, it had do be a Crumplehorn Snagraff," filtered into his consciousness. Ron listened intently to the world around him. He heard some constant tapping, a few congested sniffles, and the never ending whir of theories being strewn about the room.

"I thought it was a Crumplehorn…" another voice began. The casual baritone voice had to belong to Harry he thought.

"Well they are related but not the same. That makes sense doesn't it George?" Ron could almost see Fred and George passing knowing winks between each other. "The Snagraff is much more vicious and they tend to attack late at night." He heard another strangled sniffle and assumed that to be his mum. With some great effort he attempted to bring himself into full awareness and consciousness. He now felt a gentle hand on his brow, brushing away his recently lengthened bangs. With another mighty heave into consciousness he let out a small groan.

"Oh Ronald!" came Luna's dreamy voice. He felt her hand still on his brow and spread over it. He attempted to open his eyes but found them to be very reluctant to his wishes.

"Don't force your eyes to open too much, they are still very swollen," came Luna's knowing voice. "He's a bit feverish by the way."

"She'll be here as soon as she can," Harry answered. Mrs. Weasley bustled worriedly over to the bed.

"I still don't understand why we can't take him to St. Mungo's," she muttered as she put more Bruise-B-Gone on Ron's battered face.

"Ron just hates hospitals so, and he asked me before he fell unconscious to just take him into the house and take care of him here." Luna said calmly. Molly nodded her head silently and continued to administer the cream.

"He's so stubborn," she said more to herself then to the room full of people.

"I am here mum," Ron said clearly, or at least it was clear to him. Molly burst out crying again and gently caressed his cheek.

"What son?"

"I'm here, you don't have to…" he realized his words were coming out in an undecipherable mess of sound and coughs. He then realized that he should be in a great deal more pain then what he was feeling at the moment.

"Why…?" he began but Harry caught the idea before he could gurgle out more words.

"Don't worry that you can't feel anything right now. Hermione's last batch of pain killers is top notch." Ron groggily processed this and resigned himself to listening to Luna's worried, nervous prattle. He brushed her hand with his battered one and she stopped shaking for just a moment. Her small mouth tasted the sweat on his temple when she kissed him gently and left the room, too emotional to stay. Molly followed behind her; motherly expression superimposed over her panic. The twins moved to either side of the bed and gently, or at least as gently as they could ever have managed, leaned to whisper in his ears.

"We are going to have a talk dear brother," George began.

"Even if it kills all three of us." Fred finished.

"We know your frequent life threatening accidents…"

"Are not accidents at all, and we aim to have each…"

"And every one…"

"Explained!" They finished together. Ron felt rather than saw their determined gaze bore into his swollen features. He felt like he moved his head to nod but he couldn't have been sure. They simultaneously patted his hands and moved to their previous positions by the floo. Harry checked his watch for the umpteenth time before her heard the familiar sound of someone dropping in through the floo. As he turned from his station by Ron's bedside he watched Hermione ascend almost gracefully from the fireplace, the twins grabbing her bag and hand as if it were a rehearsed routine from a great show. She made a beeline for Ron and no sooner had she gotten into the room did she begin to shell out orders.

"Harry, move away from the bed and get some fresh sheets ready. George just set this down over here and Fred please make sure Molly and Luna stay out of here this time." She had been prepping her hands, face, and wand for her work while she spoke in an authoritative tone that still baffled them. A long incantation issued softly from her lips as her wand moved in intricate patterns. Every so often she would say something medical out loud so that her quill and pad could notate her every idea while she worked. When she finished this, she pulled out a few potions and poultices from her bag.

"Harry could you hold his head please." Harry smoothly lifted Ron's head and shoulder from the pillow. After Hermione administered three large doses from a few bottles he set him back down and began to massage his throat and chest to aid in the digestion of the potion. Hermione set to work on setting the broken bones so that the bone regrowing potion wouldn't leave him with any adverse effects as it had done once. Occasionally, small sniffles and sighs could be heard through the door and Hermione knew that Fred was losing the battle with his mother and sister-in-law. She prayed they would just give her a few more minutes.

"George, please set a place for brewing a potion." George, used to such orders, quickly began to clear off the desk in the small bedroom and set up the cauldron and warded the area for accidents, like an overflow. He didn't think that an accident was likely for Hermione but one could never be too careful. Besides, he had become very good at finding ways to protect things since he and Fred had nearly burnt their shop to the ground _thrice._ Hermione placed a few more spells on Ron's now sleeping body and tiredly went to the desk. She quietly worked on the special brew of pain killer and body rejuvenator, she had dubbed "A Good Night's Sleep." Her work in the field of potions and medicine were well known, but this concoction was new and she had no qualms with testing it on her friends and family. So far, the potion had worked perfectly. After she was sure that she could leave the potion with only the light eye of George to watch it, she allowed Fred to let Luna and Molly into the room. They burst loudly through the door, not to be showy, but because they literally had knocked poor Fred through the doorway to get to Ron. Harry moved quickly away from the women and over to Fred's still twitching body. He blushed as he accepted Harry's hand. Hermione dabbed some Bruise-be-Gone on Fred's arm and chest when she had safely moved her small party to the corner beside her potion. George snickered when he saw the petite marks on his chest in the shape of hands.

"Ooo Luna really got you this time," he mocked. Fred glared at him before sticking his tongue out at Hermione.

"He goes next time." Harry and George chuckled softly, but Hermione frowned deeply.

"Hopefully there won't be a next time," she scolded. The three men sobered quickly and moved to hold the wall up with their bodies. Hermione stirred the potion twice counterclockwise and once through the middle before approaching Molly and Luna.

"Luna…"

"Oh Hermione, thank you! He looks better all ready! You're amazing; I don't know what we would ever do without you!" Hermione blushed lightly as she continued.

"It's not a problem. I'm glad you guys can come to me for anything. I will always be here if you need me, or even want me! Now, unfortunately, I think you know the drill. Don't let him get up for the next few days. Make sure he drinks plenty of water and lots of healthy food. Limit his sweet intake for a week or so also, and no alcohol!" She leaned forward into Luna's ear when Molly turned back to Ron. "I need to talk to you alone before I leave." Luna nodded somberly as fresh tears welled in her eyes.

"Mrs. Weasly…"

"You know I have told you countless times to call me Molly."

"Ah, sorry. Molly, unfortunately you also know the order of things. Please change his sheets in two hours. Do not be alarmed, there will be a lot of blood on the sheets, but it is all right. It is part of a technique that I had to use that I have not had to use here before. You may have to change them two hours after that as well but the blood should be considerably less. If it is not, please do not hesitate to call me. I will be here as soon as possible. Also; if you could make sure he takes three spoonfuls of my potion after every meal for the next two days and once before bed for a week after that I would be most grateful. We both know Luna would not forget, but would worry herself remembering." Molly nodded quickly, glad to have a place and a job again. Hermione patted her shoulder.

"You know I don't put you two out because I don't like you or…" Molly placed her small, warm hands on Hermione's pale, slightly shaking ones.

"I know you are only doing your job my dear girl. I know we are also not the easiest nurses to use. Thank you." Tears slid down Molly's face as she leaned over the kiss Hermione's cheek. Hermione, warmed by the affection, squeezed Molly's hand and moved toward the potion.

"Dear, are you well? You look very pale and your hands…"

"It's all right Molly. I think I'm just a little tired, I'll be fine as soon as I get home." Hermione hoped that she sounded convincing. Her body was aching with tension from her hours worrying over Ron before she could get to him. Her head was pounding and her hands were shaking from her continued use of heavy magic for the past 48 hours. She had been about to be released form her double shift at St. Mungo's when Harry and messaged her on Ron's condition. She knew her complexion was wane and she knew she looked just terrible, but she also knew that she had to help Ron no matter what.

Molly nodded not convinced for a moment, though, she knew better than to get caught up in Hermione's affairs. She squeezed the girl's shoulder, patted her limp hair, and turned her attention back to stroking Ron's hair. After she was sure that the potion only needed to set for six hours in the dark, she bottled the potion and shoved it in Ron's small closet. She caught Luna's eye and wandered out of the room. The two silently made their way to the front porch. Safely outside, Hermione turned to Luna's shaking form.

"What happened?" Hermione began. Luna shrugged.

"I have no idea. I just found him here on the porch early this morning when I was about to leave to take the kids to Molly's and to work. I panicked and disapparated from the back garden to get the kids away from the house. When I came back Molly and I were about to get him to St. Mungo's when he looked at us and whispered to me that he could not go there. He always refuses so I just took him upstairs. It couldn't have been too bad if he spoke to me, right?" Her words and motions were frazzled. Hermione couldn't imagine what she would have done in the same situation, but she was slightly upset that Luna had left him without help for so long.

"Did you think he was drunk?"

"I had supposed he'd just gotten in a pub fight, though now that I think of it he hasn't been to the pub in ages and he did have to go to work today and…"

"Relax Luna. I just…he was really, really injured. If this was a pub fight, then this is one of the most vicious ones I've seen." Luna cried a little harder.

"I just know he wasn't at the pub, I just, don't know where…" she cut herself off and tried to dry her eyes with her handkerchief. Hermione patted her shoulder and rubbed her back.

"Luna we have to do something. This is the fifth time I've had to come over here for something like this in the last year. Something has got to be happening. Is he in some kind of weird club? Wrong kind of people? Has he been having trouble at work?" Luna just shook her head.

"I just don't know Mione. He's been a little quiet over the last year or so and I just…just don't know." Hermione had seen that broken look of so many pent up emotions before and she couldn't believe she was seeing them on Luna's bewitching face.

"You don't think…"

"I don't know what to think anymore." The two women stood in silence.

"I, um, I know…"

"I know Mione. Thank you. I've wanted to come and talk to you but I felt so foolish. Ron is so good and he loves me, I know it!" Hermione could not believe what was happening.

"He does love you. There has to be another explanation. I know Harry has been trying to find something out since our last meeting for the same reason in April." Both women sighed.

"You look awful Hermione. Do you want some Efferloric tea?"

"Ah, no thank you. I think I'll be home soon."

"Are you sure, I just got it. It does wonders for a tired body."

"I believe you, I just…don't think I will need help going to sleep."

"Ah." Luna knew this was Hermione's polite way of saying "what the fuck have you come up with now" but she kept her mouth shut. At least she was being polite about it… now.

"I just wanted to ask about that. Harry and I will find out what's wrong. We've been so worried and we weren't sure what to really do. I can't seem him like this again."

"I know. I haven't been this scared since…you know…he just got so pale and still while we waited for you," fresh tears leaked down her cheeks. Hermione embraced the small woman and stroked her golden hair with familiar hands.

"I'm so sorry; I came as soon as I could." She sighed again, a sure sign of her exhaustion creeping up on her. "He is going to be ok. Just, make sure he takes those potions. He lost a lot of blood and took several severe hits to the head. He also broke a lot of little bones and needs all of his potions to heal. What are you going to tell the kids?"

"I suppose that daddy got into a few rounds with a Crumplehorn Snagraff."

"Good. Luna, please try not to let him out of you sight for the next two weeks. These injuries were very serious. I almost moved him to St. Mungo's myself. He has to stay here with you; the longer the better." With that, Hermione hugged the woman again and trudged up the stairs. She could feel her body attempting to stop responding to her commands.

"Just a few more minutes," she begged herself. When she got upstairs she checked Ron's vitals once again and checked the potion. It was coloring nicely, so she placed it back into the closet corner.

"I have to go now. If anything happens, contact me right away. I should be home for the next two days." Fred and George moved to help gather her things and gave her a tight hug as they helped her to the floo. They had seen her in this position once and gave a pointed look to Harry before they wished her a good afternoon and stepped away from the fireplace. Harry; however, had not needed the hint and was ready to follow her as soon as she was through the floo.

"Harry please watch our girl," Molly whispered. The twins nodded in agreement and Harry nodded in return and followed Hermione to her flat.

He noticed the dark before he found himself on the floor. Slightly panicked and on full Auror alert, he rolled behind the couch quickly and got into position. After a moment he shouted for the lights to come on and pointed his wand at the air in front of him. Harry found himself in the familiar setting of Hermione's small, neat flat set on the outskirts of London. He looked down to find what had caused him to stumble and found Hermione's ragged form in a heap on the carpet. A jolt of energy spurred his feet and in a second he was kneeling by her side.

"Hermione!" he said the panic not completely removed from his body. He shook her a little and found that she would not answer. He was about to contact the hospital when he heard a soft snore drift out of her lips. A large smiled replaced his frown of worry and he gently picked her up off of the floor and headed towards her bedroom. The lightness of her body was slightly disconcerting for him. Why was she so much lighter than she had been? The journey to her bedroom was very short and for a moment he contemplated on not letting her out of his arms. He had to admit that he was comfortable and not quite ready to lose the contact between them. It had been a long time since Hermione and he had simply taken some time for a cup of coffee or an evening movie. At her soft sigh, he reluctantly laid her on top of the bed, but not before hugging her a little closer to his chest. When she was laid out, he swiftly removed her jacket and shoes, and moved to let her hair out of its restricting bun. Her once great mane of hair simply lay limp on her head as he ran his fingers through it. That was something new as well. When had her hair become so sad? He sighed deeply as he removed her blood covered pants and shirt and put a nightie over her head. With a sly grin he removed her bra without seeing anything he was not supposed to see, before arranging the covers over the still sleeping form.

"Sleep well," he whispered before he kissed her forehead and shut off the lights.

* * *

­­­**Yea, I did another chapter! This is kinda fun to write. I'll be playing more with this one later! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
